Pained Expressions
by DRINK QOO
Summary: Artemis loses his family and finds himself in the care of his psychiatrist, Dr. Po. Months later he is visited by a forgotten friend where his already messed up life becomes even more hectic.
1. Prologue

**This story is filled with angst, betrayal, and lots of death. You have been warned. **

**Pained Expressions**

**Prologue**

"_Get out of my house!"_

"_I'm afraid that isn't possible."_

"_If you're with the Russian Mafia…"_

"_Oh, we're not, far from it actually."_

"_Then what the hell do you want?"_

"_You, dead." _

_Two shots, one dead body._

"_No! Timmy! Why are you doing this?"_

_Four shots, two dead bodies._

"_Butler, where is Arty? Is he alright?" _

"_Upstairs."_

"_He's fine see for yourself.."_

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _

"_Let him go!"_

"_I won't hurt him anymore than I have to, but unfortunately for you two…"_

_Six shots, four dead bodies._


	2. Chapter 1: Hail Mary

**Pained Expressions**

**Chapter 1: Hail Mary  
**

Artemis awoke in a cold sweat. He could feel his heart pounding behind his ribcage. Once composed, Artemis turned towards the growing green light of the digital alarm clock atop the nightstand. 6:43 AM. He had at least an hour before he had to get ready, but he was already awake and doubted he would be falling asleep anytime soon. His eyes, now adjusted to the dark surveyed the room. Across from him were walls covered in machines whirring as they worked to keep people alive. _Hospitals,_ he thought running his finger through his messy ravenous hair.

Slowly, and painfully he stood up and wandered over to an empty chair sitting beside the window. On it was his folded Armani suit. _For the funeral._ Artemis drew a deep breath hoping to clear his mind. He couldn't remember who did it only what people are saying. "Why didn't they kill me?" He asked no one in particular.

_Because they want you to suffer._

He pulled off his hospital gown and began dressing for the upcoming burial, hours early. Artemis combed and slicked back his hair. His mind told him to go find a mirror to make sure he looked presentable, but in his heart he knew exactly what he looked like. Pale, injured, lost. His eyes were no doubt red and bloodshot from lack of sleep. Every hour he would awaken to find himself alone in a dark room.

7:03 AM.

"I deserve this," Artemis told himself as he sat on his bed staring out his window at a large oak blocking his view. "After everything I've done, I deserve this. But they didn't deserve to die because of me." Hot tears fell from his eyes one by one and he did something he hadn't done since he was a child, he prayed.

_Hail Mary, full of grace. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.  
Amen._

He continued to repeat it until he heard a slight tap on the door. "Artemis, you should be getting ready about now. We'll be leaving in twenty minutes." The young Fowl turned towards the clock, 7:40 AM. He took another deep breath and exited the room. Outside stood Dr. Po, his shrink from St. Bartlby's School of Boys. "What are you doing here, Doctor?"

"Ah, Artemis, it's good to see you're all right." Dr. Po approached him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"More or less." Artemis muttered shrugging off the friendly gesture.

"Come now, Artemis, I know we don't see eye to eye, but… oh God I was hoping to tell you after the funeral…" Dr. Po shifted his weight in obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"What is it; I'm really not in the mood for this."

"I'm afraid no one has stepped up to become your legal guardian, so I have taken it upon myself to…" Artemis didn't bother to stick around and listen to the rest of the sentence. He walked off down the hall towards the exit. Outside the sun beat down on him, warming his face; he hated it. It seemed as though the sun were laughing at his loss. Making it seem like it was a good thing they had passed. _It should be dark and raining_, Artemis thought. Dr. Po caught up to Artemis and led him to the car.

The drive to the cemetery was a silent one. Artemis stared out at the trees whipping past. His tongue fell to the scab on his lip that had been busted on the day of his family's death. _Hail Mary, full of grace. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen._


	3. Note

Hello, Drink Qoo here to inform all of you, whoever still reads my stories that I will rewrite ALL of them! Why? Well, life got in the way of my writing (and my free time is still limited) but I found that my writing ability has significantly improved since I last updated any of my three stories. I figured that I might as well rewrite the whole thing if I'm going to start up again. 

Thanks for listening,

Drink Qoo


End file.
